


Karui

by hyuugas



Category: Naruto
Genre: ChouKarui, F/M, First Meet, Kumogakure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuugas/pseuds/hyuugas
Summary: She's got incredibly pretty eyes, he thinks.He wishes they weren't glaring at him.





	

'Left?,' he mumbles, peering at the little hand-drawn map he was given upon arriving in Kumogakure.

Experimentally, he takes the left turn, only to be met with another impossibly tall row of impossibly cylindrical buildings which are all impossibly identical in this impossibly large village.

Sighing, Chouji crumples up the little map with a murmured apology to Omoi-san. His kenjutsu skilled are nearly unrivalled, but his art skills could use a little work.

It's not entirely Omoi-san's fault, Chouji reasons. He was probably expecting Shikamaru as usual, who at least knows his way around sprawling Kumogakure. It's not Shikamaru's fault either, no. No one could have anticipated he fall sick right before the diplomatic mission to Kumo, least of all Shikamaru himself.

Nope, this whole mess was on the Rokudaime Hokage.

'You'll do great, he says,' Chouji sighs. 'You'll make a fine ambassador, he says,' 

'But Hokage-sama, I've never done this before,' Chouji says, voice slightly higher than his previous impersonation of the Hokage.

'It's easy, Chouji,' he says, voice low again as he recalls Kakashi's exact words 'Just give them these scrolls, stay for a few meetings, take notes for Shikamaru, and it's done. You can - ,'

'Oi, Konoha-nin,'

Chouji yelps when someone pokes him sharply in the shoulder. He turns around, nearly decking a young woman in the face.

'Ack - hey! Watch it!,'

'Ahh gomen,' he scratches the back of his head, mindful of the glare she sends his way 'I was just looking for the -,'

'The Administrations Office, I know,' the young woman clicks her tongue, amber eyes flicking over him.

'Who were you talking to?,'

'Who was I - oh, no one,'

'So you were talking to yourself? Is that a thing you guys do in Konoha?,'

'No, I just - ,'

'A few of our scouts spotted you wandering around and recognised your hitai-ate. You better thank your stars you were wearing it, or they would have attacked on sight,'

'Who are y - ,'

'Karui ,' she says, almost dismissively 'Now, come on Nara-dono, we have to get to the Administrations Office,'

'I'm not Shikamaru,' he says.

'Who?,'

'Nara Shikamaru. He's not here,'

'Then who the hell are you?,'

'Akimichi Chouji. Ambassador in his stead,'

The woman - Karui, he reminds himself - throws up her hands in frustration.

'Okay then Akimichi Chouji. Let's get to the Administrations Office,'


End file.
